Hola
by CrimsonWolfSaid
Summary: Siempre pensé que la felicidad en forma de amor llegaría a su tiempo, y así fue. Nunca espere nada a cambio, mas sin embargo por abrir mi corazón, recibí un gran tesoro.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno para empezar, gracias a esas personas que leen mis historias. Si, ya se que debo actualizar las otras que están pendientes...(por favor no me matenD:). En fin, nada de la historia es mio, solo la trama así que todo lo demás créditos a su respectivo creador, etc. Este fanfic mas que nada, es parar dos personas, es dedicado a una chica que me ha seguido en mis fanfics SakuHina y le agradezco mucho y a la otra persona, sobre todo, a mi ex pareja, si llegas a leer esto tu sabes quien eres y seguiré sintiendo esto por ti hasta que ya no quede nada, te respeto y siempre lo haré, nena yo pienso que lo que paso fue una experiencia que nos ayudo a las dos así que espero que todo vaya bien contigo, todo lo que nos dijimos solo quedara entre tu y yo, los recuerdos, los secretos...todo. Te amare hasta que ya no pueda mas. Y para mis lectores, sean fuertes siempre. Espero les guste esta historia, y a leer! :)

* * *

El sol brillaba, las nubes eran de color blanco, los pájaros cantaban felizmente, el viento me rozaba suavemente. Respire profundo y al momento de exhalar sentí su mano sobre mi mejilla, tan delicada, suave, su aroma…era delicioso. La abracé enterrando mi rostro en sus pechos, se sentía tan bien estar con ella y solamente con ella sin que nos molestara la gente.

–Te gusta mucho poner tu cara en mis pechos…Sakura.

–Ah.

Me levante y la mire, sus ojos eran dos perlas preciosísimas, en ellas veía alegría, confianza, responsabilidad, amor, sobre todo amor.

–Hinata…

–Dime.

–Tengo hambre.

– ¿Cuándo no tienes hambre?

Me lo dijo en un tono burlón, era maravillosamente positiva, encantadora, especialmente magnifica.

– ¡Esta delicioso, me encanta esto!

–Seria raro que no te encantara algo que tiene que ver con la comida.

– ¡Amo la comida que haces!

–Gracias, mi glotona.

Si, ella era perfecta. Una mujer tan bella, hermosa, única.

– ¿Ah? ¿Qué haces Sakura?

–Nada…

– ¡Pero nos pueden ver!

– ¿A quien se le ocurriría venir hasta este punto del bosque?

– ¡A ti, ahora dame mi blusa!

– ¿Por qué? Te ves hermosa.

– ¡Kyaa! ¡Sakura!

También muy graciosa, tierna, dulce como un bombón de azúcar.

–S-Sakura…

Pero…

No siempre estuvo ella ahí.

Digamos que…llego en el momento exacto a mi vida. ¿Quieren saber que paso antes que llegáramos hasta aquí? Bueno, se los contare con gusto. Pero si me lloran, yo no respondo así que preparen sus pañuelos o algo. Aquí va.

Diciembre

– ¡Lánzala!

– ¡Ahí te va Ino!

– ¡Eso es chicas, animo!

– ¡No dejen que meta la canasta!

– ¡Lo siento muchachas, pero nosotras ganamos este juego!

– ¡Sakura!

– ¡¿Me llamaron?!

Baloncesto era mi deporte favorito, desde pequeña yo jugaba con mi padre. En la secundaria, forme mi propio equipo junto con Ino y Tenten. Éramos las mejores, pero luego Tenten tuvo que mudarse a China ya que solo había venido para cuidar de su abuela mientras estudiaba la escuela básica.

– ¡Encesto!

– ¡Esa es mi chica!

Entonces se escucho el sonido diciendo que ya había terminado todo.

– ¡Buen juego chicas!

No estuvo tan mal, aun que…

–Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti.

–Gracias.

Mi padre era militar, cuando yo tenía ocho años el tuvo que irse. Jamás regreso.

– ¡Lo hiciste excelente Sakura-chan!

– ¿Y mi madre?

Todos se miraban y sonreían nerviosamente, de nuevo…ella no había venido.

– ¡Pero ganamos!

Después de la muerte de mi padre, mi madre se refugio en el alcohol así que yo tuve que ponerme las pilas, a trabajar duro en la escuela para conseguir buenas notas, ser amable con todo ser vivo, TODO ser vivo, aun que estaría echando chispas por dentro.

Inner: ¡Hijos de su pu-!

"Cállate Inner, no es momento"

Usualmente cuando llegaba tiempo de entregar boletas y todo eso, mi madre siempre mandaba una de sus amigas, pero les decía que ya no lo hicieran, por que tan solo buscaban el dinero que ella les daba por el favor que le hacían y eso me molestaba.

Claro, le explique todo a mi tía política, Lady Tsunade. La Hokage de Konoha, sobre el asunto y ella hablo con el director Jiraya ero-sensei que mejor hablaran las cosas conmigo.

– ¡Buen juego!

– ¡Hay que festejar!

– ¡Vamos Saku, no lo niegues!

–Lo siento chicas…pero hoy no.

– ¡Nada de eso, tu sales por que sales!

–Pero yo no quiero…

– ¡Nos vamos de pu-!

– ¡Señorita Yamanaka!

–Perdón…

A simple vista, mi vida era como cualquier otra, con problemas familiares, amistades, escuela, momentos divertidos pero sentía que algo faltaba.

Inner: ¡Yo te diré que nos hace falta maldita perra! ¡Un alma que nos aguante!

"Cierra el pico Inner, no hay tiempo para eso"

Inner: ¡Yo solo te digo, no vengas a llorarme después!

Un alma que nos aguante, ¿ah?

La verdad no había pensando en eso desde…desde que supe mi orientación sexual.

Yo no era como las otras chicas, claro, siempre andaba rodeada de hombres de vez en cuando pero…era por otras razones a las que mayormente se debe.

Bien, salimos a un bar, éramos mayor de edad todas así que no había problema. Era el mismo bar a donde había llegado a saber lo que realmente me gustaba.

– ¿Será que Tayuya sigue trabajando ahí?

–Si es así, tendremos que alejarla de Sakura.

–Tranquila Ino, lo de Tayuya solo fue algo pasajero.

– ¿Ah?

Me gustaban únicamente las mujeres, claro, ya había tenido novio antes pero…era para intentar ser como las demás pero no pude.

–No mires Sakura…

– ¿Por qué?

– ¡Por que ahí esta tu ex!

Uchiha Sasuke, un niño mimado hijo de papí y mamí. No recuerdo por que decidí salir con ese torpe. Al final, termine poniéndole el cuerno con Tayuya, no termino muy bien que digamos…

Mis amigas se habían puesto a bailar con los muchachos mientras yo…estaba solitaria.

Inner: ¡¿Y yo que?!

"Tu eres yo, así que Shh"

Era tan aburrido que ya me quería ir, entonces pensé… ¿Por qué no?

Ellas estaban tan ocupadas con los chicos, era mi oportunidad, entonces me levante y en cuanto di media vuelta…

CLASH


	2. Chapter 2

Perdonen que me haya tardado, he estado muy ocupada últimamente jeje n.n" Espero me entiendan, bueno, aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo de nuestra historia:)

Disfruten.

* * *

Estaba muy molesta, esa persona hizo que tirara mi bebida, tal vez no encima de mí pero ya no tenía nada más por tomar y eso ya era el colmo. Estaba preparada para gritonearle y darle una paliza a esa persona no importa cuan ebria estaría ella.

– ¡Oye tu!

– ¡Lo siento, no veía por donde iba!

Entonces mire a la persona, esperaba encontrarme con alguien repugnante, completamente bañado en alcohol y sudor pero no era eso lo que me encontré sino alguien mas.

–Tu…

– ¡Lo siento, yo solo quiero irme!

– ¿Entonces por que estas aquí?

–Por que mis tíos trabajan aquí…yo solo…solo quiero irme antes de seguir causando problemas.

Era una joven, una chica muy hermosa y distinta a las demás, su cabello largo, negro azulado y al ver sus ojos.

– ¿Hola?

–Perdón es que…yo también me voy, ¿quieres que te acompañe?

–H-Hai.

Eran bellos, preciosos más bien, como joyas.

– ¿Cómo te llamas?

–H-Hyuuga Hinata, ¿tu?

–Haruno Sakura.

–Oh…

Era tímida, se veía muy indefensa, muy pequeña en personalidad para tener ese tipo de cuerpo. Usualmente las que he conocido son unas…multisociales, por no decir otra cosa. Ni siquiera tengo la menor idea si eso existe pero bueno. En toda mi vida nunca había visto alguien como ella, no era tan chaparra, teníamos más o menos la misma altura y eso me gustaba.

–Aquí déjame, estaré bien.

– ¿Segura?

–Hai…

Parecía ser muy insegura, tenia miedo, pero no se de que exactamente, era mucho lo que yo veía pero mas lo que yo veía era inseguridad y eso era lo peor de todo.

–Bueno, nos vemos.

Entonces me fui, casi no queriendo dejarla atrás, su aroma a pesar de tanto tabaco, sudor, alcohol, entre otros olores…ella olía tan bien, casi como cuando le importaba a mi madre.

Su voz era suave, delicado, pero dulce y hermoso como el canto de los canarios cuando están alegres y piden algo de entretenimiento para si mismos. No era parecido pero si era hermoso como lo que ellos hacían, es que…su voz era magnifico.

Así que me fui a casa, la verdad no creo que haya sido bueno de mi parte haberla dejado ahí…tan sola…en la oscuridad y en un lugar frió, aun que no tardaría en tener compañía puesto que era la parada pero yo vivía cerca del bar, no tenia problemas para regresar a pie.

–Joder…

Mis llaves de nuevo, las deje con la vecina. Solía hacerlo por que nunca estaba cuerda en algunas cosas después de llegar de un juego, la escuela o simplemente de salir por ahí con mis amigas.

Si, yo tenía esos problemas, olvidaba algunas cosas y a veces, solo a veces parecía que no los tomaba en cuenta como sino existieran.

–Gracias.

–No es nada.

La vecina era una anciana de unos setenta años, era muy dulce pero a la vez muy enojona.

Entonces al abrir la puerta, me tope con la misma escena de siempre, mi madre tirada en el sofá con una botella media vacía de licor y otras cuatro rodeándola.

–Va romper el record definitivamente.

Junte las botellas, vacié la ultima que ella sostenía en la mano y la lleve hasta su recamara. Claro, mi madre tenia un serio problema pero no teníamos mucho dinero como para llevarla a un centro de rehabilitación. No era tan mala cuando estaba sobria, pero cuando no lo estaba, era mejor estando afuera de casa. Simplemente no era una buena idea estarlo si ella iba a mentar abuelas gracias al veneno que bebía cada día.

–Ya es tarde.

Lo era, necesitaba dormir. Mañana tenia que ir a clases, tomar la rutina de siempre para sacarme de esta miseria, a mi madre y a mí.

Me bañé, después de unos treinta minutos en la ducha, me sentí relajada pero algo me inquietaba.

"¿Por qué ahora?"

Era muy tarde para que algo me molestara, pero, ¿Qué era? No sabía pero necesitaba encontrar la respuesta, algo me fastidiaba y quería terminar con ello de una vez antes de perder la cordura y mandar todo a tomar aire y finalmente dormir.

Tome una de mis chaquetas de la escuela, me puse mis botas, tome las llaves y salí.

–Mm.

Mire de un lado a otro para ver sino habría problema alguno, no había nada. Pero en una de esas me dio por caminar al lado izquierdo y así fui, no se por que pero algo me estaba diciendo que ahí encontraría lo que buscaba.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– ¿Ah?

Era ella, la chica de ojos perla. No entendía por que seguía ahí, exactamente en el mismo lugar donde la deje.

–Te pregunte, ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Yo…yo solo esperaba…

La mire de nuevo, ella parecía no estar esperando a nadie, dijo algo sobre no estorbarle a sus tíos en su trabajo, puesto que entonces ella se salio por su cuenta sin consultarle a nadie.

Eso era.

–Vamos a mi casa, no puedes quedarte aquí hasta que amanezca.

–Pero estaré bien…

–Por supuesto que no, ahora vamos.

Empezamos a caminar, ella lo hacia muy lento y con timidez, entonces la tome de la mano y la jale mas cerca de mi. Claro que no quería asustarla de ningún modo pero no quería que alguien frente mis narices me la arrebatara.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?"

Inner: ¡Aprovechando! ¿Qué mas?

"Cállate, no soy de esa forma"

Inner: Claro… ¡pero dudo que tengas otra oportunidad como esta!

La verdad no sabia que hacia, pero no quería dejarla ahí sola.

Entramos a mi casa, deje las llaves en su lugar entonces me quite la chaqueta y la mire, estaba nerviosa.

–Si quieres puedes darte un baño, puedo prestarte algo de ropa si quieres.

–Gracias…

–Bueno, mi recamara es de la puerta rosa. Háblame si necesitas algo, te llevare la ropa enseguida.

Me fui estúpidamente a mi cuarto, quería seguir mas tiempo ahí con ella pero, ¿Qué tal la asustaba?

Inner: ¡Tonterías, follatela!

Y con la ayuda de mi Inner, todo iría de mal en peor.

Después de unos minutos, tome la ropa que pensé que le quedaría a Hinata, fui al baño y mi mala costumbre de no tocar me hizo arrepentirme al momento.

– ¡Kyaa!

– ¡Lo siento, no vi nada!

–…

Ella se sonrojo por completo, su piel se torno roja, tanto como un tomate, algo que me pareció tierno.

–Toma…te traje esto aun que no se si te quedara.

Quise salir lo más pronto posible del baño pero me di contra la orilla de la puerta y caí, lo único que escuche fue la voz de Hinata, estaba gritando al parecer, llamándome a que despertara, hasta que me dormí.

–Hinata…


	3. Chapter 3

Siento mucho tardarme muchachos. Yo tengo vacaciones siempre este tiempo del año :B Así que aprovecho de momento para continuar los fanfics Nada es mío, cada personaje a su respectivo dueño. Simplemente la trama es mía, disfruten del capitulo 3 :)

* * *

Amanecí en mi cama, aun estaba oscuro mas sin embargo ya era hora a que me fuera a la escuela pero al intentar levantarme me dolía la frente.

–Mierda…no recuerdo haber tomado tanto.

Entonces salí de la cama, empecé a ponerme el uniforme y luego vi mi cacheta doblada en el piso.

"Un momento, nunca la puse aquí"

Inner: ¿Eres estupida o te haces?

"¿De que hablas Inner?"

Inner: La nena que trajiste anoche aun sigue aquí, ve a verle.

"Era cierto, lo empecé a recodar todo"

Una vez arreglada, fui al comedor donde estaba ya el desayuno listo. Hinata lavaba unos platos y me le acerque por detrás dándole los buenos días, al instante dio un brinco.

–Lo siento, no quería asustarte.

–N-no te preocupes Sakura, estoy bien.

–Veo que me hiciste el desayuno.

–Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después que dejaste que me quedara en tu casa.

–No tenias que.

– ¡Claro que si!

La mire algo sorprendida, tan solo se callo bajo la mirada algo sonrojada. Recordé la escena de anoche e igualmente yo me sonroje.

Desayunamos sin hablar, ni siquiera nos mirábamos, el aire estaba tenso y yo quería terminarlo, estaba dispuesta a hablar hasta que ella…

– ¿Vas a la preparatoria de Konoha, verdad?

Me quito el aire.

–Si.

–Mi primo va a esa escuela.

– ¿Quién es?

–Hyuuga Neji.

–He oído de el.

– ¿A si?

–Es muy bueno en las artes marciales y es el mas inteligente de mi generación.

–Si, Neji siempre ha sido así desde…-

–La primaria.

–Si…

– ¿Y tu donde estudias?

–Yo…yo no estudio.

– ¿No estudias?

–No…

– ¿Por qué?

–Pues…

Entonces mi celular empezó a sonar, era Ino. La maldecía.

–Ahora vengo Hina.

No teníamos mucho de hablar y ya le decía Hina sin más, que confianzuda, ha de haber pensado.

– ¿Qué sucede mujer?

– ¡Apurate en venir, hay pelea!

– ¿Tan temprano, quien?

– ¡Solo date prisa!

Me colgó sin que le siguiera preguntando, en verdad no sabia a quien se le había ocurrido tener una pelea en la mañana pero luego pensé…

–Ay no.

– ¿Sucede algo?

–No nada, ya debo irme.

–Igual yo.

–Bueno, espera… ¿A dónde iras?

–Con mis tíos.

–Pensé que no querías estar ahí.

–No quiero, pero no tengo de otra.

– ¿No tienes de otra? Hinata, puedes quedarte aquí.

Entonces escuche que mi madre estaba levantándose, con la resaca,

–Pensándolo bien, mejor te acompaño.

Salimos ambas de la casa, deje la llave con la vecina, como siempre y nos fuimos.

–Gracias por venir a dejarme, Sakura.

–No es nada.

–Bueno, debo irme.

– ¡Espera!

– ¿Qué pasa?

Saque un lapicero de mi mochila mientras tomaba su mano, le anote mi número.

– ¿Y-Y esto?

–Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa a la hora que sea, llámame.

–Pero yo no tengo…

– ¡Nos vemos luego, cuídate Hinata-chan!

Fui a la preparatoria lo mas rápido que pude, entonces vi cual era el alboroto, Naruto estaba peleándose con un chico de grado inferior, lo peor que podía pasar era que lo expulsaran por tres días y yo no iba dejar que mi mejor amigo fuera a llegar a ese extremo.

– ¡Naruto!

En cuanto llegue se congelaron los dos, mas el torpe y estupido rubio al que grite, era un idiota. ¿Quién se le había ocurrido pelearse a esas horas de la mañana?

– ¡Ven acá idiota!

– ¡No Sakura, no!

Al final puede tomarle del cuello y darle su merecido por el escándalo que hacia, pero no solo a el. También el otro chico llevo ya que me empezaba a sacar de mis casillas con sus estupidas insinuaciones.

–Y después, ya no estabas. ¿Por qué te fuiste?

–No me gusta andar a por ahí.

– ¡Sakura!

–Señoritas, ya tomen asiento voy a dar la clase.

Mis amigas no estaban convencidas que había quedado en casa durmiendo puesto que yo siempre huía a las canchas de básquetbol para distraerme de todo, pero realmente no podía decirles que había sucedido. No podía mencionarles que fui a casa con una hermosa chica y hayamos dormido ambas bajo el mismo techo, seguro se la pasarían preguntándome quien era, como era y que tanto hacíamos. Espera…

"¿Dije hermosa?"

Inner: ¡Hola genio, lo es!

Entonces durante todo el día la empecé a recordar, pero mi suerte fue otra, la recordé en aquel momento que la encontré en el baño, completamente desnuda. Su piel se veía suave, blanca, su cabello era largo, hermoso y sedoso, su rostro lo era más, sus ojos, dos perlas.

Inner: ¡Ni se diga el cuerpo, esa chica se carga el cuerpo de una miss universo!

"Calla Inner, no puedo concentrarme"

Todo el día, pero TODO el día pensé en ella, era hermosa, me sentía atraída hacia ella por su físico, ¿Quién no? Era estupenda, al menos a mi me encanto pero luego…

– ¡Tierra llamando a Sakura! ¿Oye me escuchas?

–Perdón Ino, ¿Qué dijiste?

–Dios, ¿que tanto piensas?

–Si Sakura-chan, llevas así desde que llegaste.

–No es nada, tengo hambre.

–Bueno, vayamos a desayunar ahora que no hay maestro.

Fuimos a la cafetería y tuve un desagradable encuentro.

– ¿Qué tenemos aquí, a la frente marquesina?

– ¡Karin basta, no me jodas ahora!

–Ouch, ¿Qué te hicieron ahora? ¿Te rechazaron por que sos lesbiana?

–Eso no te incumbe, mejor sigue en tu esquina que seguro te quedaras sin trabajo.

– ¡Oye!

Las chicas y yo nos fuimos sin prestarle mas atención a la gritona, si se preguntan quien es, les diré.

Uzumaki Karin, prima de Naruto, una pelirroja tan mas alborotada que no es nada discreta. O al menos eso sabemos nosotras, después que Sasuke y yo terminamos, el se refugio en los brazos de ella, la verdad me importo muy poco lo que iba seguir o no haciendo.

Lo que si llego a molestarme fue que ella anuncio por que terminamos, tachándome de la peor forma que pudieran imaginarse, al final todo cambio y esas ideas de las que Karin tenia de mi y todos tenían, se fueron cuando les reste importancia. Nunca encontré las palabras suficientes para describirla, pero hay algo que no termino de entender sobre ella, si tanto me odia, ¿Por qué me sigue a todas partes intentando llamar mi atención?

El día termino y yo estaba cansada, mis tareas las hice en grupo con las muchachas pero aun así debía seguir con lo mismo de siempre en mi casa.

Mi madre.

– ¡Ya llegue!

–Que bueno, por que voy a salir.

– ¿A dónde?

–Al spa con unas amigas.

– ¿Y eso ahora?

– ¿Quieres o no que tu madre salga del vicio del alcohol?

–Si pero no entiendo tu cambio.

–Pues…digamos que tu visita de anoche hizo algo de magia. Vuelvo mas tarde, deje la comida preparada así que come y has tus deberes.

Sin decir nada mas cerró la puerta detrás de ella y quede pensando…

"¿Visita?"

– ¡Hinata!

Lo que no entendía, ¿Qué era lo que hablaron? Ya eran muchas cosas que habían pasado en la escuela como para querer averiguar mas, de hecho, seguía cansada tanto que me metí a bañar y quede dormida unos minutos, al salir me vestí y comí.

–Bueno, al menos ella cocino.

De pronto me acorde que debía lavar la ropa y tenderla afuera, hasta que empezó a nevar de nuevo, era muy poca la nieva que había puesto que los niños de la vecindario se encargaban de hacer de todo con ella y siempre la llevaban cerca de sus casas.

Año nuevo estaba cerca y yo sinceramente no esperaba algo bueno de todo, mi familia desde antes dejo de festejar tantas cosas que para nosotros ya era normal, como un día cualquiera, pero aun así nos dejábamos llevar por nuestros amigos en sus fiestas, al menos…mi madre si.

Yo por otra parte mejor quedaba en casa leyendo un libro, comiendo o mirando películas todo el día.

"Echando la flojera"

Terminando de sacar la ropa de la secadora, las deje por un lado, no se, pero algo me tenia inquieta, quería hacer algo ¿pero que? La nieve a veces no permitía nada pero aun así era tan "rebelde" que salía tan fresca como si fuese verano.

Era rara la vez que me enfermaba, se podría decir que una vez al año y este ya paso.

–Que aburrido.

Entonces mi celular empezó a sonar, pensé que era Ino así que no tome las molestias de levantarlo tan pronto, hasta que vi que era de un número desconocido.

– ¿Hola?

– ¡Sakura por favor ven!

– ¿Hinata?

– ¡Por favor apurate Sakura, te necesito!

– ¿Qué pasa, donde estas?

– ¡Estoy sola en el bar y hay unos tipos que entraron a robar y piensan que no hay nadie, por favor apurate por favor!

– ¡Espera, ya voy!

Corre

Tome lo primero que encontré para ponérmelo, Hinata estaba en peligro mientras yo bien gracias, comiendo como cerda sin parar.

Corre

Empecé a desesperarme, la voz de Hinata me afecto tanto en ese tono que no iba dejar que la lastimaran.

Corre

Llegue al bar, aun era de día por dios, ¿Quién tenia la gran cabezota para ir a robar a esas horas?

Entre y era tarde, no había nadie.

O eso pensé.

Busque por todas partes a Hinata, entonces la vi, escondida detrás donde estaba todo el alcohol.

– ¿Hina?

No respondió, solo temblaba, entonces me miro y se abalanzo contra mí.

– ¡Oye tranquila, todo esta bien!

Ella tan solo lloraba, estaba llena de terror, ¿Y como no? La asaltaron mientras estaba sola.

–Primero antes que nada hay que llamar al policía.

–Y-ya lo hice…

–Bien, entonces vamos a esperar.

–Mis tíos me mataran…

–Linda por favor, no hay tiempo de pensar en eso. Ahora solo tranquilízate.

–Es que no puedo…no los conoces…

–Pero conozco a su hijo y les diré unas cuantas cosas sobre el.

– ¿Neji?

–Si.

– ¿Q-que dirás, que hizo?

–Nada en especial.

Iba a seguir hablando pero en eso llego la policía y fuimos a atenderles, mientras tomaban su declaración recibí una llamada de mi madre, había escuchado todo lo sucedido y quería que estuviera en casa.

–Hinata, debemos irnos.

– ¿Pero quien se quedara a cargo?

–No se preocupe, nosotros le explicaremos a sus tíos.

–Gracias oficiales, ahora vamos Hinata.

–Si…

La lleve a mi casa una vez mas, le di chocolate caliente y nos sentamos en la sala, estaba completamente muda.

–Entonces… ¿Qué pasa con tu familia?

– ¿Hm?

– ¿Por qué no dijiste antes que tus padres habían fallecido?  
– ¿Cómo sabes eso…?

Flash back

– ¿Por qué Neji esta tan deprimido?

–Sus tíos murieron en un accidente automovilístico.

– ¿Cuándo?

–Esta mañana, sus primas se quedaran con ellos. El le tenía mucho cariño a su tío.

–Entiendo.

–Yo lo siento mucho por las chicas.

– ¿Por qué dices eso Naruto?

–Por que escuche que los padres de Neji son muy…bueno, ellos son dueños de un bar y siempre han preferido a los varones que las mujeres en ese lado de la familia.

Fin de flash back.

–Por eso es que no estudias, ¿cierto?

–Si…

–Neji es un chico muy inteligente, pero es muy arrogante cuando se trata de si mismo y querer humillar a un Uzumaki no es la mejor forma para demostrar quien es.

– ¿Cómo dices?

–En la mañana hubo una pelea entre mi mejor amigo, Uzumaki Naruto y otro de grado menor. Me entere que el chiquillo estaba siendo pagado por Neji.

– ¿Pero por que? Neji no es así.

–Eso es lo que ustedes creen. Neji le pago al chico para tener una pelea e intentar dejarlo mal herido ya que Naruto obtuvo mejor resultado en un examen de conocimiento que el.

–Imposible…

–Yo ayude a Naruto con ese examen, dependía después de todo si iba seguir en la escuela o no.

–Pero Neji… ¡Neji no es codicioso!

– ¿Según quien?

–Yo pensé…yo pensé que de toda la familia de mis tíos…era el único bueno.

–Bueno, las apariencias engañan.

Ella solo bajo la mirada, note que yo había acabado de derrumbar su "ultima" esperanza. Me sentí tan mal que pensé que era mejor ya no vernos pero, ella no tenía a nadie.

–Yo…iré a lavar los platos.

Pero antes que pudiera levantarme me sostuvo de la blusa, la mire desconcertada, sin saber que tenia hasta que escuche su llanto.

–Hinata…

La abrace y sentí tantas cosas, sentí que…que debía protegerla. Era lo único que quería, aun que ella no me viera como yo la veo a ella, iba hacer todo para que fuese feliz, costándome lo que fuera, incluso mi propia felicidad.


	4. Chapter 4

Perdonen por tardar mucho u.u Sinceramente…olvide hacer las continuaciones ^^' No prometo nada, pero terminare las historias. Gracias por aquellos que me han seguido desde que empecé y los que aun vendrán. Los personajes no son míos, la trama y algunos cambios si lo son.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

Seguí a su lado durante una semana, hasta que un día tocaron mi puerta.

– ¡Voy!

"¿Quién esta despierto a las 8 AM en un domingo?"

– ¿Diga?

–Quisiéramos hablar con su hija, Haruno Sakura.

–Claro, pero antes. ¿Podrían decirme para que?

–Es sobre, Hyuuga Hinata.

Salí de mi habitación y entonces vi a los tíos de Hinata con su abogado, no tenia la menor idea de que pasaba, entonces sentí como ella estaba detrás de mí, estaba aterrada de la idea que podrían llevarla a un internado o algo parecido.

Inner: Esta gente no tiene respeto para un santo Domingo.

"Por dios Inner, ahora no"

– ¿Qué quieren?

–Hija, te dejare con ellos. Se que serás responsable y podrás manejar la situación de una…forma sencilla.

–Si…madre.

Las visitas quedaron consternadas en la manera que se hablaban, madre e hija. Claro, nadie conocía del todo a mi familia, menos a mí.

–Y bien, ¿Qué necesitan? Deben de tener una buena razón para meterse a mi casa a las 8:00 AM de la mañana en un domingo.

–Bueno, queríamos hablar sobre Hinata.

–Mis clientes tienen entendido que se ha hecho cargo de ella, se le agradece pero ella debe volver a su casa.

–Antes que quieran darme una orden, yo les quiero preguntar, ¿Qué tan lindo es su hijo Neji?

– ¿Perdón?

–Hace unos días un amigo mío tuvo un conflicto con alguien que fue pagado por Hyuuga Neji para darle un escarmiento. ¿Y por que? Por tener una mejor calificación en un prueba. Y sin mencionar, que este es un completo idiota que expresa su amor en una forma enfermiza hacia mi colega.

–No…no entendemos lo que nos quieres decir.

– ¿Dices que mi hijo es…homosexual?

–No solo lo digo, lo reafirmo y lo sostengo con esta única prueba.

Durante esa semana de clases, por fin obtuve una pista sólida que me llevara a la victoria. La confesión de Neji hacia Naruto, que por el momento esta en pleno shock.

–No puede ser…

–No interrumpa, que luego sigue la segunda confesión, donde admite haber pagado para provocar una conmoción en la preparatoria. Disculpe señor abogado.

– ¿Si?

–Hinata es mayor de edad y hasta donde entiendo, ella puede decidir donde vivir y que hacer con su vida, ¿no es así?

–Por supuesto, señorita Haruno.

–Entonces, como tiene la mayoría de edad y ella ha estado viviendo en mejores condiciones en mi hogar, no le permito que se lleve a mi amiga, de lo contrario tendré que comunicarle esto a mi preciada tía que de casualidad resulta ser la Hokage de Konoha.

–No…no creo que sea necesario.

– ¿Seguros? Por que yo no pienso negociar con alguien que no sabe quien realmente es su hijo.

Después de eso, la familia de Hinata no volvió a pisar la casa. Ya era martes y debía regresar a casa. Las chicas, bueno, aun no sabían de ella. Necesitaba que se enteraran de la mejor manera…tal vez se pusieran algo celosas o no se…son algo, impredecibles de vez en cuando.

– ¿No comerás con nosotras Sakura?

–Disculpen, tengo que ir a un lugar.

–Claro, ¡nos vemos mañana!

Estaba algo nerviosa ese día, y vaya nerviosa que estaba…bajo mi techo vivía alguien tan hermoso que significaba todo para mi. Yo por fin pude saber, estaba perdidamente enamorada de Hinata.

– ¡Hai, y discúlpenme!

Estaba nerviosa, pero feliz.

–Hay a veces donde pienso que Sakura nos oculta algo.

–Tonterías Ino, recuerda que tiene problemas con su madre.

–Sigo diciendo que algo no nos quiere decir.

Estaba de camino en casa cuando me tope con un pequeño perro, tenia su collar y correa puesta.

Inner: ¡Es tan mono!

"Sha, pero no entiendo"

Inner: ¿Qué?

"¿Qué hace aquí tan solo?"

– ¡Amiku!

"Esa voz…"

–Oh vaya, no esperaba encontrarte en este lugar.

Mire a la persona que me hablaba, sinceramente no estaba dispuesta a quedarme. Estaba ya apurada para ver a Hinata y esta persona no iba a dejarme pasar por nada.

– ¿Es tuyo?

–Hai. ¿Acabas de salir?

–Mm.

– ¿Por qué estas enojada?

–No lo estoy, solo me molesta tu presencia.

–Jaja, entiendo.

–Bien, si me disculpas…

–Espera, ¡aun no te he dicho que te vayas!

–Pero ya quiero irme.

–Pero yo no.

Lo que me faltaba, estar atorada…con esta persona.

* * *

Perdonen por un capitulo tan corto, pero necesitaba darles algo para ingerir mientras preparo el terreno de batalla, jajaja :BBB Disculpen nuevamente la tardanza ^^'

Nos leemos.


	5. Chapter 5

El día estaba precioso, un día soleado, el viento llevaba un buen ritmo, las aves cantaban…en fin, maravilloso. Excepto por…ella.

–Por favor, déjame ir.

–Pero quiero hablar contigo, Sakura.

–Mira, ya no tenemos de que hablar. Lo deje todo muy claro, solo estaba contigo para reafirmar mis gustos…yo no quería lastimarte ni menos usarte. Pero nunca dejaste que te explicara, tu rebeldía siempre se interpuso en mi razón.

–Entiendo…

–Ahora, debo irme. Me están esperando.

– ¿Quién?

–Eso ahora no te incumbe, Tayuya.

Antes que pudiera responderle, salí disparada de ahí hasta que pude recordar que no iba detrás mía. Me detuve un momento a recobrar el aliento, para cuando me di cuenta, estaba en casa.

"Esto si que esta mal"

No solo había venido corriendo a mi casa, sino que ya estaba sudada y no quería ver a Hinata tan…sucia.

– ¡Ya volví!

–Bienvenida a casa, Sakura-chan.

–Gracias Hinata, ¿y mi madre?

–Etto…ella… ¿Cómo te lo explico?

– ¿Mm?

30 Minutos Después

– ¿Qué?

–Eso me dijo…

– ¿Pero quien pagara los gastos de la casa?

–Dijo que tu tía Hokage-sama se encargaría.

–Fantástico…otra razón para no mostrar mi rostro en la presidencia…

– ¿Sakura?

–Nunca voy a terminar de pagarle…

– ¿Sakura todo bien? Estas pálida.

Morí.

– ¡Sakura-chan!

Esa noche

–Gracias Hinata, estaba tan desesperada que necesitaba un buen baño de agua fría.

–No es nada Sakura-chan…

– ¿Qué tienes?

–…

– ¿Hinata?

–Es que…ya era mucho tiempo desde que no me bañaba con alguien.

–Es cierto, si sabias que el agua fría me haría bien solo a mí… ¿Por qué entraste a la tina conmigo?

–Pues…no me había bañado.

– ¿En serio?

–Aja…

–Vale, saliendo te pones algo que te cubra bien.

–Ok…

A pesar que vivíamos juntas, nunca la había visto desnuda, bueno…solo esa vez, al principio que nos habíamos conocido.

"Ahora que lo pienso"

Ella tenía muy bonita cara.

Inner: Deja la cara, ¡el cuerpo, es una diosa que ha bajado del cielo que ha sentido pena por nosotras!

"Idiota, cállate"

En lo poco que sabia de ella, podía deducir muchas cosas, ya no era tan insegura puesto que le he demostrado mi confianza y cariño. Aun que, aun seguía siendo algo tímida, era muy tranquila, a veces hasta le gustaba hacer payasadas conmigo.

Inner: Sakura

Ya que recuerdo, siempre que dormíamos en la misma cama…se sonrojaba. Supongo que le caigo bien, ¿o le harto demasiado que es muy buena conmigo? Para empezar, ¿Por qué es tan dulce estando conmigo?

Inner: Sakura

Tan sumisa, como si tuviera el control sobre ella y tan solo me obedecía incluso por cada capricho…

Inner: ¡Sakura!

¡Como cuando quise que fuéramos a comprar ropa interior juntas!

Flash back

– ¡Vamos Hinata, quiero ver!

–Pero…esto es algo penoso.

–Venga de una vez, no hay moros en la costa.

–Esta bien…

– ¡Anda!

Hinata salio en un bonito conjunto que le había puesto un ojo, era para ella, color lila con encaje morado oscuro y uno que otro botoncito. Se le veía…

Fin de Flash back

Inner: ¡Haruno Sakura!

"¿Qué?"

Inner: Ella estaba mirándonos

"¿Ah?"

Salí de mis pensamientos y la vi, era cierto, bajo rápidamente la cabeza intentando esconderse entre las burbujas.

– ¿Qué sucede Hina-chan?

–Oh, nada…

–Bueno esta bien-

– ¿Mm?

–Estas roja, ¿estas enferma?

– ¿Yo? ¡N-No!

– ¿Y por que estas tan roja?

Le toque la frente y volvió a mirarme, estaba ardiendo.

– ¡Hinata estas muy caliente!

– ¡Ah!

BEEP BEEP

– ¿Huh?

–P-parece ser tu móvil.

–Si, voy a salir…será mejor que tú también lo hagas.

–H-hai…

Le sonreí pero ella tan solo se volvió, así que mejor fui a buscar mi teléfono que estaría en el sofá.

– ¿Hola?

La verdad, por haber metido la pata tan hondo…quería salir de esa casa, tomar aire y calmar mis pensamientos.

– ¿Ahora, en serio?

Era Temari, a Ino se le había ocurrido hacer una fiesta por nada y como siempre, quería que sus amigas estuvieran ahí o iba cancelarla.

Inner: Recuerdo la ultima vez que no pudimos ir…

"Oh no…"

Si, esa vez. Debía cuidar a mi madre, se había puesto enferma. Por todo un mes mis compañeros me evitaron hablar.

Inner: Las fiesta de Ino siempre son algo…

"¿Ruidosas?"

Inner: Aburridas, diría yo.

Pero a quien ibas a engañar, todos sabían que Ino hacia las mejores fiestas de todo el mundo. Sha, sus padres eran muy ricos y casi nunca estaba en casa.

–Vale esta bien, iré. ¿Puedo llevar a alguien?

Sin decir mas, empecé a vestirme para ir, el punto ahora era ver si Hinata quería ir conmigo.

–Que bonita…

–Gracias, Hinata-chan.

– ¿A dónde iras?

–A una fiesta de mis amigas, ¿quieres venir?

–Yo…

–Anda, se pondrá divertido.

–Pero no los conozco…

–No te preocupes, estarás bien si te quedas conmigo. Además, ya es hora que te las presente.

– ¿Presentármelas?

–Hai, eres mi amiga.

–Si…amiga.

–Vale entonces, ponte tu ropa y nos vamos.

–Hai.

La espere menos de 30 minutos, ya estaba lista.

– ¿Cómo me veo?

–Muy bien…

– ¡Gracias!

Me sonrió y sentí algo dentro de mi pecho, era mi corazón emocionándose, cada cosa que ella hacia, solo lograba que me enamorara aun más.

–Bueno, vamos.

– ¡Si!

En todo el camino estuvimos conversando sobre nuestros gustos, curiosamente, ella quería ser Chef. Algo que me fascino por completo… ¿Qué puedo decir? Amo comer.

–Aquí es.

–Bien…

– ¿Nerviosa?

–Un poco, pero…no te preocupes. ¡Voy a estar bien!

– ¡Ese es el espíritu!

Temari fue a por nosotras, en cuanto la vio me miro exigiéndome explicaciones.

Después de haberla calmado, ella entendió que solo era amiga mía y nada mas…al menos eso era lo único que iba a conseguir con ella; esa bruja de coletas no era tonta, lo vio en mi rostro. También supo que estaba enamorada de la chica que había yo traído a la fiesta.

–Iré por algo de beber, ¿quieres algo Hina-chan?

–Si es algo dulce, por favor.

– ¡Algo dulce, ok!

Empieza a narrar Hinata

Al momento en que se fue, no pude evitar suspirar, pero…la amiga rubia de Sakura me había escuchado.

– ¿Tan duro es el amor?

– ¿Perdona?

–A mi no me harás pasar como una tonta, chica.

–No entiendo.

–Voy a ser clara. Puedo ver la verdad en tus ojos, a ti te gusta Sakura-chan.

¡Mierda!

– ¡Kyaa!

–Jajaja, era broma Hinata-chan. No creas todo lo que te diga, suelo hacer bromas a todos.

– ¿Huh?

–En fin, ustedes si que son muy unidas pese el tiempo que llevan conociéndose. Me alegra que Sakura por fin tenga una hermana.

– ¿Hermana?

–Bueno, ella nunca tuvo hermanos y pues su madre…ya sabes. Eres como su hermana menor, siempre estas ahí para ella cuando nosotras no podemos y eso es bastante, gracias.

–Yo…yo aprecio mucho a Sakura-chan, es muy buena conmigo desde que la conocí.

–Sakura suele tener ese efecto con las personas que realmente quiere, ahora…ella se esta tardando un poco, ¿no crees?

–Si, me preocupa…

–Aww, que linda. Vayamos a buscarla, no podría dejarte aquí sola. Capaz me mata si te pierdes en esta enorme casa jaja vamos.

Estuvimos buscándola un buen rato, hasta que Temari decidió tomar un tiempo para ir al baño, es donde conocí a Ino.

– ¡Hola!

– ¿Estas pasada de compas de nuevo, Yamanaka?

– ¡No es cierto! ¿Quién te ha dicho semejante mentira?

–Ino, por favor… ¡No es momento de jugar!

– ¿Y ella quien es? Yo no la invite…

–Ella es-

– ¡Seguridad, saquen a esta mujer!

– ¡Si señorita!

– ¡Ino!

–Etto… ¡Adiós!

Salí lo más pronto posible que pude, tropezando con muchos pero al final me pude escapar de las garras de esos tipos, Ino-san debe estar muy borracha como para no dejar que le den explicaciones…

– ¿Te has perdido, preciosa?

– ¿Ah?

–No te he visto en la escuela…supongo que eres de intercambio.

–No realmente…

–Bueno, mi nombre es Sai. ¿Te ayudo en algo?

–Estoy buscando a Sakura, ¿la conoces?

–Ah si, la fea.

"¿Disculpa?"

–Oía que discutía con alguien en las escaleras, supongo que esta en alguna habitación con su amigo Naruto intentando calmarla.

–Gracias.

Me fui hacia las recamaras, buscando en cada una. Pero no estaba, pero olvide revisar el cuarto de Ino, el único que estaba hasta al fondo del pasillo.

–Dudo que pueda estar "calmada" si es que discutía con una persona.

Pero había un pequeño problema…en los lados de la puerta de Ino habían dos guardias de seguridad, estaba segura que si pasaba por ahí me iban a echar.

"¿Ahora que hago? Tengo que encontrar a Sakura"

– ¡Oye tu!

– ¡Kyaa!

Entre al baño sin mirar atrás, estaba tan aterrada que no me di cuenta que el sanitario estaba ocupado por una pareja.

"Debo salir de aquí…"

–S-Sakura.

Escuche la voz de una chica, estaban en la tina, por alguna razón ella había dicho el nombre de Sakura así que decidí ver por mi cuenta. Hice a lado las cortinas y en la tina vi…

–Sakura-chan…


	6. Chapter 6

Buenas, espero que les vaya gustando como hago la trama. Sinceramente odio el drama con toda mi alma…pero pongámosle un poco de sabor a la comida, ¿no les parece?

Disfruten.

* * *

En la mañana siguiente, narra Sakura.

No recuerdo nada de anoche, lo ultimo que supe fue que Naruto y Chouji le habían hecho una pésima broma a Shikamaru y para huir de ir pasaron por mi camino tirándome todo el alcohol que los demás invitados llevaban. No entiendo bien como es que me pase de compas, pero se una cosa…

"¡No vuelvo a ir a las fiestas de Ino!"

Inner: Sin mencionar que ella esta distante de nosotras.

"Cierto…"

Hinata por alguna razón estaba muy cortante conmigo, pero no le tome mucha importancia cuando desperté puesto que mi resaca era de lo peor y debía venir pronto por los exámenes.

– ¡Gracias a dios que pudimos pasar el maldito examen!

– ¿Qué te pasa Naruto?

–Si baka, estaba copiándole todo el tiempo a Sakura.

–Pues ella no dijo nada

–Si serás, ella aun esta un poco mal por anoche.

–Y por cierto…hoy llegare a tu casa para disculparme con tu amiga. No quería sacarla y menos de esa forma, perdóname Saku-chan.

–Ya déjalo Ino, pero no es a mí a quien le tienes que pedir perdón.

–Lo se lo se, pero…me siento mal.

–Bueno ya chicas, no quiero lloriqueos. Como sea, ¿Qué te ocurre Sakura? Estas muy distraída desde que terminamos temprano.

–No es nada Temari-san, solo estoy algo cansada por la fiesta.

– ¿Segura?

–Chicas, debemos preocuparnos por otra cosa…

– ¿Qué cosa?

–Nos están mirando...

–Naruto tiene razón, nos están mirando… ¿Qué tanto hicimos anoche entonces?

–No chicas, están mirando a Sakura.

– ¿Karin?

"Ahora no, no tengo tiempo para esto"

–Sakura, ¿podemos hablar…sobre lo de anoche?

– ¿Anoche?

–Hai… ¿no te acuerdas de nada?

Le negué, estaba confundida y no tenia idea de que me hablaba.

– ¿Qué paso anoche y por que me miran?

–Bueno…prefiero decírtelo en privado.

–Venga, dilo de una vez.

–Pero no me gusta decir estas cosas, en pleno pasillo. Por favor, vengan conmigo si quieren saber.

La seguimos hasta su salón, no sabíamos bien que nos iba a decir pero algo era cierto, no me gustaría.

–Ahora, habla Karin.

Estaba roja, apenada…creo yo. Como si fuese algo de suma importancia y a la vez algo tan íntimo.

–Nos besamos, Sakura.

– ¿Are?

Inner: Wow…

– ¿Nos besamos?

–Si…eso dijo.

–Wow, ¡wow…paren el tren!

–Debo seguir tomada, ¿escuche mal?

– ¡Por favor, tienes que creerme!

– ¿Por qué debería?

–Por que…por que…

–Además, ¿no se supone que tu único amor es Sasuke?

Y de un momento a otro se puso a llorar como niña pequeña, seguía sin entender que es lo que pasaba hasta que lo pensé.

–Karin, ¿tu eres lesbiana?

No dijo ni una sola palabra, tan solo asintió.

–Ok, haber si entendí… ¿tu la molestabas mucho, fuiste a esta fiesta y la besaste por que…te gusta Sakura-chan?

–Si…me gusta mucho.

– ¡Naruto-baka!

– ¡Yo no sabia nada de esto!

–Es cierto, el no sabia nada de mis sentimientos por Sakura. De hecho nunca quise admitirlo, desde chica he tenido esa curiosidad de por que no me gustan los chicos. En cuando supe que eso podía afectarle a mi familia…decidí esconderlo pero ya no puedo.

–Pero eso no explica por que estuviste con Sasuke después de Sakura.

–Por lo mismo que yo, para confirmar si pudiera realmente amar a un varón ya que Sasuke en cierto punto…es atractivo.

–Si…siento mucho haberte causado muchas molestias, Sakura-chan.

Estaba entre la espalda y la pared.

Inner: Ok…mejor te lo dejo a ti.

"¡Que ayuda, gracias!"

Yo amaba a Hinata, pero como todas las heterosexuales, no cambian nunca. Y si niego a Karin…me sentiré algo mal por ella.

–Mejor me voy, solo te causo más líos.

– ¡Karin espera!

– ¿H-hai?

–Yo…puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos, si lo deseas.

– ¿En serio?

– ¿Sakura?

–Es que…no tengo pareja así que, no tengo ningún inconveniente en hacerte feliz.

"Perdóname, Hinata"

– ¿De verdad?

–Si.

Karin se lanzo a mis brazos, entre lágrimas y besos, yo sabia que al menos estando con ella, ninguna de las dos iba a sentirse sola.

–Bueno, será mejor que salgamos ya de aquí.

–Tenemos que regresar al salón.

–Hai, Kakashi-sensei llegara pronto.

– ¿Entonces…soy tu novia?

–Hai…

La sonrisa que me dio Karin no era como la de Hinata, pero esta también me dio una calidez que me gustaba sentir. Era lo suficiente que necesitaba.

– ¿A dónde vas Sakura-chan?

–Iré a dejar a Karin a su salón, ya los alcanzo.

–Vamos contigo, puede que quieran joderte durante al camino.

Y así fue, durante el pequeño tramo que caminamos, estuvieron algunos fastidiando pero cuando los miraba a los ojos dejaban de hacerlo.

–Si salgo antes, vendré por ti.

– ¡Hai!

Al entrar a su salón, note que pronto fue a abrazar a un tipo alto de cabello anaranjado,

– ¿Celos?

–Para nada, tan solo nunca la había visto abrazar a nadie desde…desde que la conozco.

–Su nombre es Juugo.

– ¿Lo conoces, Naruto?

–Bueno, es hermano menor de uno de los amigos del hermano de Sasuke. El otro también es hermano menor de un compañero de Itachi, Kisame sino mal recuerdo.

–Oh, bueno… ¿Qué hacemos hablando de universitarios? ¡Vamos al salón!

A la salida

– ¡Hasta mañana!

– ¡Hai!

Había esperado a Karin para poder irnos, estaba tan ansiosa por verla pero…no se por que.

Inner: Por que es tu primera novia, Tayuya no cuenta. Nunca la invitaste a salir.

"Cierto"

– ¡Sakura!

– ¿Lista?

– ¡Si!

Atravesamos un parque caminando de la mano, la homosexualidad ya no era algo "extraño" como los heterosexuales le llamaban, pero a decir verdad. Nunca lo fue, tan solo era parte de sus ignorancia. La gente nos miraba, pero no decían nada, las miradas tampoco eran agresivas ni nada por el estilo.

– ¡Sakura-chan!

– ¿Mm?

–Quiero una foto contigo, ¿si?

–Claro, Karin.

Saco su costoso celular y a tomar fotos. En la imagen parecía tan llena de vida, parecía otra.

–Salgamos este fin de semana.

– ¿Este fin?

–Hai, ¿no tienes algún compromiso?

–Trabajo los sábados por la mañana.

–Entiendo… ¡entonces salgamos en la tarde!

– ¿Segura?

– ¡Si! Bueno…sino estas cansada, por supuesto.

–No te preocupes, trabajo en el despacho de mi tía.

– ¿De Hokage-sama?

–Si, ella entenderá si le pido salir antes.

–Esta bien.

Estaba algo feliz, después de tanto…era mi primera cita con Karin. Y así pasaron los días hasta viernes.

–Hinata, ¿ya tienes trabajo?

–Si, ¿Por qué?

–Pues has estado saliendo mucho.

–Si bueno, alguien tiene que ayudarte en esto.

–Gracias pero no necesitas hacerlo.

–Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, en fin, ya me voy. Hokage-sama me espera.

– ¿Trabajas con mi tía?

–Si, todas las tardes como su secretaria ya que la actual esta enferme.

–Entiendo, que te vaya bien.

–Gracias.

Las cosas con Hinata no habían mejorado pero tampoco habían empeorado, aun me gustaba pero ya no estaba enamorada de ella, ya estaba con Karin y solo podía tener sentimientos por ella y por nadie más.

Inner: Bueno, al menos Karin nos corresponde.

"Si…y me alegro mucho de haberla encontrado.

Ya era de noche y yo tan solo quería que fuese de mañana para verla, para estar con esa chica pelirroja y hermosa que me había robado el corazón en tan poquito tiempo.

–Volví.

–Bienvenida Hinata, ¿quieres que te sirva algo de cenar?

–Gracias pero ya cene con un amigo del trabajo.

– ¿Quién?

–A lo mejor lo conozcas, va a la misma escuela que tu, Uchiha Sasuke.

– ¿Sasuke?

–Hai… ¿Por qué te sorprende?

–No, por nada.

–Es muy divertido estar con el, es muy guapo también.

–Mm, si.

– ¿Iras mañana a trabajar?

–Hai, luego iré a mi cita con Karin.

– ¿Tu novia?

–Si, bueno hasta mañana.

–Hasta mañana, Sakura-chan.

Al día siguiente

– ¿No vas a tomar algo antes de irte, Sakura?

–No gracias, no tengo tiempo. Lo haré llegando, me voy.

–Vale, ¡adiós!

La verdad es que ya no tenia tiempo, me había quedado un rato durmiendo, rato que tenia para desayunar pero ni modos. Cuando llegue tan solo pedí un pan tostado y jugo. No era lo más saludable pero era algo.

–Te ves con muchas energías, Sakura.

–Hai.

– ¿Hoy es la cita con esa chica que me dijiste no?

–Si, Tsunade-san.

–Bueno entonces, a trabajar para que salgas a buena hora y descanses un poco antes de reunirte con ella. Quiero que hagas las cosas rápido pero… ¡bien hechas!

– ¡Hai!

Estuve desde las 7 hasta el medio día, regrese a casa para comer algo y dormir al fin. Estaba exhausta, Tsunade-san siempre era exigente incluso están tomada.

Desde que llegue a la casa, solo habían pasado 2 horas por haber hecho la comida que quedaría para mañana y comer un poco de ella, mi cuerpo ya no quería nada tan solo dormir, dormir y dormir.

Durante el sueño

–Sakura…

–Dime Karin.

– ¿Me quieres?

–Por supuesto que si, ¿Por qué?

–No Sakura, dime… ¿en verdad me quieres?

–No entiendo a lo que quieres llegar Karin, ¿Qué es?

–Lo que trato de decirte Sakura, ¿en verdad sientes algo por mi?

–Yo…

– ¿Sakura?

–Yo…

– ¿Sakura?

Fuera

– ¿Sakura?

–Yo…

– ¿Sakura estas bien?

–Yo...

– ¡Despierta!

– ¡Ahh!

– ¿Estas bien?

– Si si…estoy bien, ¿Qué paso?

–Ya es hora, debes levantarte.

–Ah si, pero…

– ¿Mm?

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– ¡Ah!

–Pensé que estabas trabajando.

–Lo estaba, intente llamarte pero no respondías.

–Ya veo, lo siento. Ya puedes irte.

–Que bueno, no quiero tener a Sasuke esperando en la sala toda la tarde.

–Si… ¡espera! ¿Qué?

– ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿¡Por que Sasuke esta en mi casa?!

–Por que el me trajo para poder despertarte, se ofreció a traerme.

–Entiendo, pues ya váyanse de aquí tengo mis cosas por hacer.

– ¡Vaya, que humor! ¡Adiós!

– ¡Y no regreses si vienes con el!

Me azoto la puerta casi en la cara, no se cual era su problema. Es tan…tan…ah. Ni entiendo por que Sasuke tiene que traerla de un lugar a otro.

–Vaya la hora que es, mejor me apresuro.

Ya era algo tarde, solo pude bañarme, vestirme "decentemente", tomar algo de dinero e irme.

–Maldita sea, Hinata solo es una molestia. No entiendo por que la traje a mi casa.

Inner: Se te olvida tonta, que la llevaste a tu casa por lo inocente e inofensiva que era.

Y lo seguía siendo, permitir que Sasuke la llevara de un lugar a otro sin realmente conocerlo…era peligroso.

– ¡Sakura!

– ¡Karin!

Bueno, ya no importa. Que haga lo que quiera, no es una chiquilla…así dejo de preocuparme por ella y me enfoco n mi novia.

– ¿Te hice esperar?

–No, acabo de llegar. Iba a llamarte justo ahora.

–Bien, ¿A dónde quieres ir?

–Por ahora al parque, escuche que están dando palomitas gratis.

–Me parece bien, vamos.

Karin era muy segura de si misma, pese que las cosas habían cambiado en pocos días ya sabia lo que quería.

Toda una vida con ella, no me negaba algo que no le gustaba, era directa. Eso me gustaba mucho de ella, seguía siendo la misma de siempre con los demás, pero conmigo siempre era muy cariñosa.

Ella simplemente…era lo que siempre pedía para poder disfrutar todos los días de mi vida.

–Karin.

– ¿Si?

– ¿Por qué te gusto?

– ¿Por qué me gustas?

–Hai.

–Mm.

Se quedo pensando un momento, estaba tan seria y yo no sabía bien como iba a reaccionar a su respuesta.

–Por que eres tú.

– ¿Ah?

–Me gusta Sakura por ser Sakura.

–Karin…

–Nunca fui buena, con los sentimientos pero…hago lo que puedo.

Su sonrisa tierna me lo dijo todo, ella era quien quería. Yo estaba empeñada a vivir acuestas de la felicidad de otra persona que nunca iba a mirarme cuando siempre tenia de frente a esa persona adorada. Pero ahora había un problema.

¿Estaría bien si le pidiera matrimonio?

* * *

Esta historia tomara un tiempo ^^' Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
